The Vampire Cardsninja
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Naruto is founded abandoned at age 5 by Vincent Markov-Revana, the illegitimate son of Sorin Markov and Nissa Revana. Both Planeswalk to Innistrad and eventually find the cards of the card game MTG to focus their mana easier. They return to Konoha 13 years later to take the Genin exams.


**Naruto**

**MTG**

**The Vampire CardsNinja**

**Summary:**

**Naruto is founded abandoned at age 5 by Vincent Markov-Revana, the illegitimate son of Sorin Markov and Nissa Revana. Both Planeswalk to Innistrad and eventually find the cards of the card game MTG to focus their mana easier. They return to Konoha 13 years later to take the Genin exams.**

**Mission 0**

**The Planeswalker of Ibonish is found.**

Plane: Ibonish

Place : Hidden Leaf Village.

5 years after Kyuubi Attack

"GET THE DEMON!" yelled a voice from a mob that passed a young man with long silver hair that was held in a ponytail. He wore a black Trenchcoat and a green t-shirt that had a white skull with a tree growing out of the head with a sun over that. He also wore black pants and black tennis shoes. At the word Demon he turns around and decides to follow the mob. He follows them to an alley where he sees the mob corner a 5 year old child. His green eyes flash red and he extends his fangs.

"WHAT IN THE ÆTHER DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yelled the young man.

"We're killing the demon Stranger." Yelled an idiot.

"You want a Demon I'll show you a demon." The young man yells raising his hand into the air and black mana focus in his hand sends it outward and summons a NightHowler from a circle surrounded by symbols. He and the Nighthowler then Attack the Mob with a fierceness not seen in the Leaf Village since the 3rd Ninja War. After the Mob was dead, The young man walks up to the 5 year old child and kneels before him. "Hello little one. What's your Name? Mine's Vincent Markov Revana."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please don't hurt me I only took an apple because they don't feed me at the Orphanage." Said the now named Naruto.

"Don't worry little Naruto I won't let anyone hurt you again." Said Vincent. That is when an old man with a goatee wearing a white robe and a hat with a Kanji for Fire on it appears in a swirl of leaves surrounded by men wearing armor with Porcelain animal masks on.

"Naruto are you all right?" Said the old man in worrymeant.

"Old Man Hokage Yeah I'm alright but I was kicked out of the orphanage. But then Vincent saved me from a mob that attacked me." Said Naruto. It was then That Vincent Noticed the Spark of a Planeswalker flare up in young Naruto.

"I'm sorry but are you the leader of this Village?" asked Vincent.

"Yes. Why?" said the Hokage.

"I would like to talk to you about taking Naruto Here on a training trip. But I would like to talk in a place not surrounded by people who obliviously hate young Naruto." Said Vincent calmly But you can see his eyes are flashing Red.

"Very well Naruto why don't you head over to my Clan Compound and wait for me and Vincent there. Inu will Escort you there."said the 3rd Hokage.

"Ok Old Man." Said young Naruto. The man in a Dog mask with Gravity defying Gray hair and Naruto start to walk away. The 3rd Hokage and Vincent then leave in a swirl of Leaves.

* * *

**Hokage Office.**

"Now why do you want to take Naruto on this Training trip you want to leave with him." Said the 3rd Hokage.

"I sense In young Naruto a great Spark. I'm Talking of the Æther Spark or as it is more commonly known as the Planeswalker Spark. If trained in the right way its Power could change the whole Plane's Destiny. I wish for me my Father and My Mother to train young Naruto in his Planeswalker spark and Mana he has."Said Vincent.

"If you are a Planeswalker then show me some Magic." Said Hiruzen. Vincent then Laughs before gather a large amount of Black Mana and shoot it outward . A giant Circle with symbols around it appears in mid-air and an Eater of Hope comes out of it. "Ok I believe you now desummon that thing!" Vincent Cuts off the Mana he was supplying to the summoning and the Eater of Hope heads back into its Circle.

"I Hope that won't cause too Much trouble." Said Vincent Sweetly.

"Couldn't you have summoned something smaller?" said Hiruzen.

"I could have but where would the fun be in that?" Vincent smiles showing off his Fangs.

"I know I'm going to get hell from you doing that."Said Hiruzen. Vincent Laughs and summons a small Dark Fireball and starts shuffling it in-between his Fingers."Now why Couldn't you have done that?"

"Hmph No fun in this and this is way too simple of a spell to show as proof." Said Vincent who turns at the sound of stomps coming up the Stairs.

"_Lord Hokage the village elders want to see you."_ Said The Hokage's Assistant.

"Of Course they do." Said Hiruzen. Vincent Laughs again.

"It's not any different on any plane Lord Hokage, Even My father has to deal with Elders." Said Vincent. The Village elders then burst into the room.

"Hiruzen did you see that Demon that the Kyuubi Summoned!" Screamed the old man of the 2 he had a beard and glasses. He had robes on like the female of the 2.

"Actually-" started Vincent But he was Cut off by the Female in the room.

"We should Kill the Kyuubi now and-" Started The female.

"HEY I WAS TALKING!" Yelled Vincent "So STFU. Anyway this 'Kyuubi' " he does air quotation mark around Kyuubi "didn't summon The Eater of Hope. I did."

"You!" said Both of the Elders.

"You Couldn't have summoned it. Only the Kyuubi has enough chakra to summon it." Said The Female. Vincent Smirk and he Holds out his hand Focusing Black Mana to it. He then throws it outward and Another Giant Circle Appears with Different Symbols around it and out comes A Doomwake Giant.

"Meet my Big Friend Doomwake Giant." Said Vincent Saractically.

"DEMON!" yelled the 2 elder.

"Close But Nope. Try Another Mystical Creature with Fangs." Vincent said showing off his Fangs.

"WEREWOLF!" Yells the Elders.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A OVERSIZED DOG!" Yells Vincent

"Then Vampire!" said The male elder.

"Please tell me not all People on this Plane are Idiots like these 2." Said Vincent pointing at the elders.

"HEY!" yelled the elders.

"No But there are more then I like to see." Said Hiruzen.

"Well I'm going to get young Naruto and take him to Innistrad to get his training Started. Anything He'll need In case he want to come back to this Backward set of a Plane." Said Vincent.

"Yes he'll need to learn these In order to pass his Gennin exam." Said the 3rd hokage getting out a few scrolls that had print on it and one that didn't. He makes a symbol on the scroll that didn't have any print on it and place the scrolls that had print on them on the symbol and using charka seals the scrolls into the scroll that had the symbol on it. Vincent takes the scroll that left over and he nods at Hiruzen. He Disappear in a flash of black fire.

* * *

**Sarutobi Clan Compound**

Vincent Appears in another flash of Black Fire scaring both Inu and Naruto.

"Cool will I be able to do that If I go with you Vincent?" said Naruto.

"Yes and did you see those big creatures that came out of the sky earlier Naruto?"

"DID I? Those were Awesome!" said Naruto Excitedly

"You'll be able to summons those too with enough training." Said Vincent.

"AWESOME ! I'LL BE AN AWESOME NINJA WITH THOSE SKILLS!" yelled Naruto. Vincent smiles.

"Vincent, how were you able to summon those monsters?" asked Inu.

"Mana. It's the other system within Naruto and myself." Said Vincent. "it allows me to do Simple spells such as this-"at this he summons the small Fireball from before."- and also summon creatures, not Monsters, such as the Doomwake Giant and The Eater of Hope from Before."

"Can all Ninja learn this skill?" asked Inu

"I don't know if all ninja can but me and Naruto can do it because we're special kind of People called Planeswalker. We're Born with a Spark of the Grand Æther and it allow us to enter the Great In-Between." Said Vincent.

"and you're taking Naruto to a place where he can learn to control this Spark?" Asked Inu.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind Naruto has much training to get to." Said Vincent. He takes Naruto's Hand and the 2 Planeswalk Away.

* * *

_**So How did I do? This is a revamp of my old story 2 Ninja Planeswalker except this time Naruto and my oc will have a limit on the spells they can do. As in the cards they have on hand. Expect Vincent's Black Fire Spells as those are all his own.**_

_**I think.**_

_**Well I will try to Keep Up this Story with my job and my new sleep Schedule.**_


End file.
